Paw Patrol - Wave of Adventure
It was a sunny day after a storm in Adventure Bay. The town was cleaning up. It was quite a mess. In the streets was the towns top officer Rex Weathers who was walking around inspecting things. He went to inspect the sports grounds where he found Fletcher. Who wasn't to happy with the soccer ground which now looked like the dump. Rex: Not good place for a game mate. Fletcher: Say that again. It's a mess here. Rex: Sure is. But don't worry mate, we can clear up what we can. Like all these sticks and rubbish lying about. Fletcher: Okay! Let's go! So the two got to work. They soon cleared all the sticks and rubbish and now all that was left was the water. Rex: Once it is dry, she'll be good to use again! Fletcher: Then maybe a game? You and me? Rex: Your on! Then out of the blue, Chase appeared running towards then. He was going rather fast. He then skidded to a stop and mud got all over Fletcher and Rex! Chase: Opps. Rex: Yes! Opps! Now we're covered in mud! Fletcher: Not cool. Chase: Sorry. Rex: Well! I'm off to the beach to wash this off! Where no doubt someone will throw sand in my eyes! Fletcher: Whoa! Calm down dude! But Rex had already stormed off. Leaving behind him Chase and a mud covered Fletcher. Chase: He's always short tempered with me! He started whimpering. Fletcher: Hey it's okay. I'm sure he'll be fine once he's clean again. Chase: I hope so. Patrol Badge : Chase's Badge At the beach, Rex was washing himself off. Rex: I don't care if it's salt water, it's better than none! Then Rocky came up to him. But just as he did, Rex splashed his paw into the water and water got over Rocky! Rocky: Hey! Rex! Rex: Oh! Sorry Rocky! Rocky: Anyway. What I was going to say was that Ryder wanted you! Rex: Oh. Okay! Let's go! They both ran to the lookout. Patrol Badge - Rocky's Badge Rex and Rocky arrived at the lookout. Ryder was waiting. Ryder: There you are Rex! Rex: You wanted to see me? Ryder: Yes. I wanted to ask you about you and Chase. Rex: Yes? Ryder: It was only a little mud. "How did you know about that?" Rex asked frowning. Ryder: Chase told me. Rex: Ryder. When you've got mud, some sticks. Ryder: You and Chase have always been like this! Rex: So? Ryder: So?! You should really be sorting all of this once and for all! Rex: Tried that! Didn't work! Ryder: Then try again! Rex: Fine! But it won't work! Ryder: We'll see. Patrol Badge Rex was waiting for Chase at the cliff seaview part of the lookout grounds. He didn't really want to. Chase soon came and went up to Rex. There was silence for a bit before Rex finally spoke. Rex: So what do we say? Chase: I don't know! But I think we should just put what happened before behind us. Rex: Some mud sticks Chase! Chase: I get that! But I think your not as grand as you first made out to be! Rex was offended. As anyone would be. At the same time, Fletcher and Marshall came along. Fletcher: That's quite strong Chase! Chase: Why not! He's like this to me! Rex: How dare you Chase! Rex smacked his paw hard on that ground and a sound came from below them. Marshall: Maybe I ate to much today. Fletcher: I don't think that was you! Then suddenly a crack started forming between Rex and Chase's side and Fletcher and Marshall's side. Fletcher: What was that? Rex: I don't know. Stay there. I'll slowly come to you. Rex started slowly walking towards Fletcher. He was just 1 foot away when the ground Rex and Chase were standing on crumbled to pieces! Rex and Chase fell down rapidly! Fletcher: Oh no! Rex and Chase continued falling until they landed in the sea. Rex surfaced, then he noticed Chase wasn't around. He looked under the surface and saw Chase sinking knocked out. Rex quickly swam down to get him. He grabbed Chase and pulled him to the surface. He found a flat piece of driftwood and got on it. He the started to try and wake Chase up. Rex: Wake up Chase! He slapped him on the face a few times and Chase suddenly woke up. Chase: Huh?! What going on?! Rex: You were knocked out! But your fine now! Chase looked around and saw they were on the sea. Chase: Are you aware that we are being pushed out to sea by the current? Rex: What?! Rex turned and saw that Adventure Bay was now vanishing! Rex: Quick! Try to paddle back with your paw! They both tried hard, but the current was too strong! At the lookout, Fletcher and Marshall were now watching with the most of the team. Ryder and Zuma had gone out to try and get them! But now there was another problem! Another storm had arrived! The water had gone from flat hard out rough in just a matter of minutes. Zuma: I don't think we can make it! Ryder: I'm trying to call them! But I'm getting nothing but static! Meanwhile, Rex and Chase had given up trying to battle the current! They were being pushed out rapidly! They were also in huge waves! Chase: Rex! What do we do?! Rex: I don't know! Just hope we wash up somewhere! Chase: But what in the meantime?! Rex: Why me?! Chase: You should know! Rex: Well they never trained me for it! Chase: What kind of officer are you?! Rex: I don't even know anymore! Now just focus on staying on this wood! Chase decided to just do that. But at the same time, he wondered if he was going to live or die. Patrol Badge - Chase's Badge On land, Ryder and Zuma had been forced to retreat by the waves. They had gone back to the lookout. Everyone was waiting. Fletcher: Well?! "We couldn't do it." Ryder said with a sigh. Fletcher was dead scared that he might not see his brother again. Rocky: What now Ryder? Ryder: I don't know. It's way too rough out there. But I'm sure Rex and Chase will be trying to get to safety. Zuma: I hope so. Marshall: Maybe they will wash up somewhere. Ryder: Dead or Alive they will. Patrol Badge Rex and Chase had been pushed out to a point they were miles away from Adventure Bay. They were in flat water, but in the middle of nowhere. The two were lying on their wood. There was a bright sunset on the horizon. But Rex couldn't help but feel responsible for all of it. Chase was annoyed with him, but at the same time was scared of where they may end up. "Rex?" Said Chase quietly. "Not now." Rex said softly. Chase moved over next to Rex. He noticed that Rex was feeling bad about everything. Chase: You did cause this Rex. But we're going to survive this. Rex: I don't know Chase. I've been so horrible to you. I just shouldn't have. Your like a son to me. But if we ever get back to Adventure Bay, I might retire early and move back to Australia. Chase: No!!! Don't leave because of me!!! I know we have a bumpy relationship, but I couldn't live without you for long!!! Rex: I'm sure you'll manage. Chase: Rex, I'm serious!! Rex: I know. Chase: Now please. Keep your faith. Rex thought for a bit. Rex: Well.......okay. Chase smiled and then rested his head on Rex's chest. Rex put his arm around Chase and soon the two fell asleep, while their raft kept floating to somewhere. But who would know where? Patrol Badge At the lookout, everyone was worried. Ryder was keeping an eye on the news incase they had been reported seen. But nothing. It was now getting close to midnight. Fletcher was pacing around the control room. He was dead worried. Ryder: They must be alive! They just have too! Fletcher: I know! Just where are they?! Ryder: I wish we knew. Hours past and there was still no reports. Patrol Badge It was breaking dawn where Rex and Chase were. They were still asleep. But they were in for a surprise. Rex slowly woke up. When he did, he realised something big. They had washed up on a beach in a place that was new to him. He started shaking Chase. Rex: Chase! Wake up! Chase woke up. "What is it?" Chase said with a yawn. Rex: Around us! Chase looked and saw the sand. "We're on land!" He yelled jumping into the sand. Rex: We sure are mate! But the question is, where on earth are we? Patrol Badge Day had struck Adventure Bay. Ryder was calling nearby places to see if they had any reports. But nothing. Meanwhile Fletcher was starting to feel sick. He was so worried. "Where are you Chase?" He said to himself. Patrol Badge Rex and Chase had started walking down the beach they had washed up on. They saw people coming out to enjoy a sunny beach day. But nobody they knew. Chase: Maybe we should ask somebody where we are? Rex: I agree. They started to make their way to someone when they saw a sign. It said "I Love Texas!" "Texas?" Rex and Chase said at the same time. Chase: Are we in Texas? A group of male laboradors walked past. Dog : Hey guys! These two can't remember where they even are! They all started laughing! "Shut Up!" Rex growled. The group quickly learnt they better not mess with Rex and they ran off. Rex: Stupid folks! Chase: Yeah! They continued walking on and then turned into a town. They looked around, but they both knew nothing of the area. Chase: You ever been to America Rex? Rex: Once. To visit my... He stopped. Chase: What is it?! Rex: ....er.....my cousins. They are so annoying! Well, the girls anyway. Not the boys. Chase: Where do they live? Rex: All over the country, the chances of meeting them are 1 to a trillion. But Rex was in for a shock. He then saw ahead of him and Chase, all his girl cousins! Illinois, Cruz, Betty and Allie! "Um. Chase?" Rex said quietly. Chase: Yeah? Rex: I take that back. Chase: Why? Rex: Funny. Well not really. But all my female cousins are kinda, well... Cruz: Hey! Is that cousin Rex?! Rex played fake. "You talking to me?" He said as calmly as he could, which wasn't that calm. Illinois: I think it is! They started running towards them. Rex: Chase! Run!!! The two sprinted off like rockets. Allie: Hey! Come back here! Rex: Now way! Betty: Girls stop! I got this! The other girls stopped while Betty raced on and caught up with Chase who was trailing behind Rex. She jumped and pinned him down! Betty: Got ya! Chase: Rex!! Help!! Rex stopped and ran back to help him. Rex: Betty!! Get off him!! Betty: Hahaha! You really think I'll do that? Just as Rex was going to reply, Cruz jumped on Rex and pinned him down too. Rex: You let me go!! Cruz: You two are coming with us!! Rex: No!! Patrol Badge The girls took Rex and Chase to a beach house they owned. Betty and Cruz dumped Rex and Chase on the floor and pinned them. Rex: What is it you want? Allie: We want to have some fun! Chase: Like what? Betty started to tickle Chase on the tummy! Chase burst into laughter! Betty: Aww. Look girls. This wittle puppy is so cute! "Stop it!" Chase said in laughter. Betty: But you having so much fun! I mean look at you! You look like Rex when he was a wittle pup. Cruz: Let's see if he's still likes being tickled. Rex: Don't! But Cruz started tickling Rex's tummy! Rex laughed louded than Chase did! Allie: He still does! Illinois: That's the Rex we love the most! Betty stopped tickling Chase and let him up. Betty: Come with me. I'll show you something. Chase: Okay. I think Rex should be fine. Haha! Betty and Chase went down a hallway and into her room. Meanwhile Rex was in fit's. "Stop!" He yelled with laughter! Cruz stopped and laid down next to him. Allie and Illinois did the same. Allie: You look good Rex. Illinois: And we've missed you. Rex: Who doesn't? They all started laughing. Patrol Badge In Betty's room, Chase was looking at all the pictures of Betty on the walls. Chase: Are you a fashion model? Betty: Sure am! Chase: May I just say you look really nice. Betty: Thanks. Now to the main point of me bringing you here. Betty went and pulled a box out from under her bed. Chase: What's in it? "Have a look." She said taking the lid off. Chase walked over and looked in it. Chase: Is...that Rex? Betty: Sure is. Back when I first saw him. Chase: He's so cute! And this was before I was even born! Betty: Rex was just the sweetest little puppy I have ever seen. It's hard to think that once he was so small. Chase: Yeah. He grew alright! Patrol Badge In Adventure Bay, the news had spread all over that Rex and Chase were missing. Everyone was so worried. There was still no reports. Fletcher was dead worried and the entire Paw Patrol was under pressure to do something. But they didn't know what. Ryder thought he better informed Rex's parents. He was talking to them for ages before he could finally hang up! Then the press in Australia got the word. Before long, the news announced Rex was missing! Patrol Badge Betty and Chase came back to where Rex and the other girls were. Betty: How about a picture for Facebook? Rex: Sure! They all got together and Betty set a camera. Before long, they had the picture and Betty posted it on Facebook saying "Cousin Rex and his friend Chase washed up here in Texas!" Then when she started going around the new feeds, she saw a report that Rex was missing. Betty: Hey Rex! Look at this! "What is it?" He said walking over. Rex looked and saw the page with his Australian Police Force profile picture on it. The title read "Master of the Force Missing!" Rex: The words out. Chase, we need to started thinking on how to get back. Allie: We know someone who could help! Rex: Who? Illinois: You remember cousin Texas right? Rex: Texas? Texas! I do! Patrol Badge At the lookout, Ryder came racing to everyone with some news. Ryder: Guys! Look at this I found! Ryder had the picture Betty had posted on Facebook! Fletcher: He's alive! Thank goodness! Where is he? Ryder: In Texas. Fletcher: Texas?! They ended up there?! Ryder: It seems so. Zuma: How will we get there Ryder? Ryder: In the Air Patroller of course! Patrol Badge In Texas, Rex and Chase were following Rex's Cousins to something. Rex: Where are you leading us too? Cruz: You'll see. They lead them around places when they arrived at a carpark. Chase: A carpark? Allie: No. Our car is here. We are taking you to Dallas! Rex: I guess that is where cousin Texas is. Illinois: Sure is! Patrol Badge Meanwhile the Paw Patrol had taken flight in the Air Patroller on their way to Texas. Marshall: What part of Texas are we going to Ryder? Ryder: I don't know. We'll see where we end up and take it from there, Rocky: So we'll ask people if they have seen Rex and Chase? Ryder: Yip. We will ask reporters too. Fletcher: But Ryder, they could say anything to us! Ryder: We'll just have to make them most of it. Patrol Badge On the roads of Texas, Allie was behind the wheel with Cruz in the front seat and Rex, Chase, Betty and Illinois in the back seats. Cruz: We'll be there in no time at all! Rex: Good. Or the world will start panicing more. Chase: Really? Rex: Life was harder in Australia mate. Chase: Oh. Betty: Life in front of camera's isn't easy. Rex: Sure isn't. Chase: I didn't think it was like that. Rex: How long will it take us to Dallas? Betty: We'll be there in about an hour and a half. Patrol Badge The Paw Patrol were going around loads of counties in Texas asking everyone about Rex and Chase. The only information they got though was either, "No Idea" or "Only seen it in the news". Marshall: That now Ryder? We are getting nothing! Ryder: Well, we have been to most places here! But we haven't been to Dallas yet! That may be our only hope! Fletcher: What if we get nothing there? Ryder: I don't know then. Patrol Badge Rex, Chase and his cousins were racing along the roads of Texas. They were singing "Life is a Highway!". Rex: This is the life! Betty: I know! But cousin Texas is going to get a huge surprise when he see's you! Rex: I bet he will! Chase: How much longer? Allie: About 5 minutes! Rex: I wonder what Texas will say to me when he first see's me. Illinois: Who are you? I bet ya that! Rex: I don't think so. But we'll see then! If you lose you have to dress as a princess as I know you used to do! Illinois: No way man! And if you lose, I get to tickle you as much I want! Rex: Maybe this was a bad idea. They all had a laugh. Patrol Badge W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Story Category:Chase787 Story Category:Chase787 Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Movies Category:Fanon Movies